move_or_diefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters are what the player plays as in an online match or local match. By default, the player only has access to six characters: Jimmy (a skeleton), Brains, and four characters solely available depending on what color the player is (Joe Blue, Joe Yellow, Joe Pink, and Joe Green). By gaining experience and leveling up, the player can unlock an additional 24 characters, each with their own rarities. These rarities have no names in game, but can be seen in the Steam Community Market and in the player's Steam Inventory as having a common, uncommon, rare, or legendary rarity. Additionally, 10 more secret characters can be used by typing their names on the main menu screen. These characters will only be usable until the player closes the game, after which the player must reopen the game and type the character's name on the main menu screen a second time to use them again. They are not tradable, marketable, or included on the Collection screen. All characters unlockable through leveling up are tradable through Steam,purchasable in the Steam Community Market and in Not-a-Store. The colored auras around each image that correspond to rarity do not appear in game; rather, the player's color becomes the aura instead. Common Characters Fly Fly is a black fly with a red eye, red arms and red legs. He appears to be holding or secreting a bit of mucus. "Several games later, he is still not sure how he ended up in this mess. He is always trying to escape every single round. He remembers flying in through a small crack in the wall, but sadly, there don't seem to be any windows around, so he ends up bumping into bright sources of red light over and over again. Aside from that being one of his favorite activities, he also enjoys evil plans. Or at least that's what he seems to do with his arms every now and then. Ramy Ramy is a ram with white wool and curved horns. "Initially, his horns were straight, but after acquiring a handful of rather shady friends, he got influenced to go to a horn-curling parlor and get his horns curled. He is still trying to convince his parents that this is not just a phase. He claims they make him more aerodynamic." Mums Mums is a mummy with green eyes. "Mummified by accident after a failed attempt to smuggle out candy won during a Sugar Rush race many years ago, Mums can easily qualify as the unluckiest member of the crew. Will that put him down? Hardly. We're not even sure he's aware that he's a mummy." Lores Lores is a ninja in a black uniform with a katana and shuriken on his back. "Always being the one that gets caught in assassination missions, Lores decided to retire and try something new. He was never good at sneaking around, nor was he handy enough with swords or other weapons. One thing is for sure, though: he absolutely loves his outfit. Be it day or night, he wears his shozoku with pride, shuriken and sword on his back included. We don't dare to ask him when was the last time he washed it." Tiny Satan Tiny Satan is a small red devil with horns, wings, a tail, stick arms, and a staff in one hand. "Even though he started out as a regular everyday demon, Steve worked hard and managed to climb his way up the ranks of hell. After pushing other players around in Falling Blocks and bumping them off platforms in Fizzle Floor, he earned his well deserved rank of'' the 'Satan. His co-workers never take him seriously though, always poking fun at his height and nicknaming him Tiny Satan."'' Amnam Amnam is a creature with pink fur and orange feet. "Watching fireworks, pouring a cup of tea or even crossing the street. These are all rather difficult tasks for Amnam seeing that he has no eyes. We are not really sure if he is legally blind or if he just hides his eyes under his fur so he can pretend to be blind all the time. At least one thing is for sure: he loves food." T-Cup T-Cup is a tea cup with stick arms and dark brown liquid inside him. "We have no idea how T-Cup stays alive. He seems to run around just fine and is a happy fellow overall. However, we fear he might die if he stumbles and spills his... well... tea. We are also not sure if he drinks tea or not, and if that would be considered cannibalism." Mecha Mecha is a black robot with a red face and wheels for legs. "Beep beep beep beep beep beep boop beep beep beep boop boop beep boop boop beep beep boop boop beep beep boop beep beep beep beep boop beep beep beep beep" Burgie Burgie is a burger with a tomato, cheese, meat, and lettuce. "Even though he is well done, Burgie didn't find much success in becoming the mascot for popular restaurants. After many months of trying, he decided that he didn't really want that mascot fame to begin with, so he made the decision to get involved with video games. He is still a bit slow and has to adapt, learning new things along the way. That being said, we are all sure that he will manage to ketchup." Cakey Cakey is a pink cupcake with sprinkles, a blue wrapper, a cherry, and stick arms. "Being a fan of stickman animations, Cakey made her life-long goal to get her own pair of tiny little arms. Seeing that she is merely a simple little cupcake, this was no easy task. After several years of adventuring around the world and exploring, she finally came across one of the last remaining stickmans. Cakey promptly ripped out his arms and stuck them on each of her sides." Brewster Brewster is a man with blonde hair, a large blonde beard, a headband, sunglasses, overalls, boots, and a tattoo. "After he was bullied during his entire high school period, Steve decided to take initiative and change his life. He is not really a biker; he just adopted the look to look intimidating so people don't pick on him anymore. Not really a 'change of life', but at least it worked out for him. The name change isn't legal either. He just started calling himself 'Brewster' because he thinks it sounds cool." Feel Feel is a sad shark with sunglasses on his chest. "Feel still claims that glasses are a fashion accessory just like earrings and bracelets and he refuses to take them off. Even after all his friends pointed out that he is not even wearing them properly, rendering them completely useless, he still thinks they make him look... Canadian." Ghost Ghost is a ghost. "Ghost's goal in life is to become more than a bed sheet with a personality." Unfortunate Trevor Unfortunate Trevor is a wizard. "After trying on his friend's mage cosplay costume, Trevor jokingly shouted a pretend spell. Little did he know, that was actually a dimension-warping spell that caused him to traverse into a new universe landing in the Move or Die tournament, alongside other participants whom might or might not be there by force. His only option now is to play along and hope he survives the journey to "get back home and return the cosplay clothes to his friend."" Hotto Dogu Hotto Dogu is a hot-dog. "Formerly known as the honorable Hotto Dogu-san, was once a powerful and influent member of the Ketchup Dogu faction,soon to become the new leader of the crew. To his dismay,on the very day of his ranking advancing, he woke up to be covered in mustard, thus tainting his honor. He swore to find the ones who dared to interfere with his destiny,choosing the path of vengeance, leaving all his brothers behind." Bert Bert is an eagle. "Bert had a promising career as a professional night owl ahead of him,that until a fellow night owl tricked him into drinking coffee before dawn. Since that day his entire sleep cycle has been compromised,and down went his career along with his reputation. Side effects of this abnormal sleep cycle combined with caffeine include an uncomfortable level of energy,constant left eye twitching and feather loss. His terrible mood might have been there before the incident." Pizzuh Pizzuh is a pizza with some pepperonis and mushrooms on it. "After being separated from his small group of 7 friends, Pizzuh made it his personal mission to find them before he turns cold. Even though he originates from the Pepperoni Clan, which is objecively the best clan out there, he still fears the day when he will become simply a leftover bite." Rokko Rokko is a rat with red and blue wire comming out of his head. "Derpy Rokko has a secret. Of which he's not aware of.. You see, for this derpy little rat is not your average lab experiment. Scientists have managed to alter his intelect, making him shift between extra stupid to super genius. Neither of his sides are aware of the other, so in a way, it is like two completely different characters in one. When the shift occurs, no one knows for sure, we just know that derpy Rokko tends to compromise whatever genius Rokko is trying to achieve." Hon hon Hon hon is a french mimic. "Coming from... you guessed it, France, Honhon the mime seems to be rather sly and mysterious. He never says a word and that is very suspicious. But anyway, what threat does a mime usually pose? Probably none. He's not a clown after all... right?" Pan de género Genderbread es un hombre de pan de jengibre (pero con un género desconocido). "Navidad es el momento de saludos alegres, tiempo en familia, amistad y comprensión ... por lo general. No tanto cuando se trata de un gingerma extremadamente ambiguo ... err ... Vamos a llamarlo \" Genderbread \ "por ahora , hasta que podamos identificarlo con precisión. No quisiera arruinar la Navidad por esa razón. Nuestra mejor suposición: sin asumas nada en absoluto alrededor de este tipo y las cosas que tienen problemas sin ir. Lo más probable es que lo que digas suene ofensivo a él / ella / él / ellos / ellos / su / etc ". carpeta Nueva carpeta Red Velvet Red Velvet is a cake. "Sweet Red velvet looks so scrumptious, almost so much that you wouldn't dare eat it. That exactly is the main mistake most adversaries make when dealing with this piece of cake. The cunning cake would use any little hesitation to it's advantage and knock the opponents out with a finale signature blow, known as \"the Cherry on top\". Defeat was never so sweet before... PUNS" Shady Reseller Shady Reseller is a penguin with a crown. "Shady has always been the grey sheep (or penguin) of the family. Some say that he holds the world record for speedrunning the game ''You Have 293 Keys', and that if he were to have a superpower, it would definitely be the ability to sell you things he doesn't own. "'' Taco Man Taco Man is an angry taco with moustaches. "Our boy, T-man used to be a wanted felon. He grew up in the slums and spilled first blood before he could even pass the sriracha sauce. Nowadays, he works as a motivational speaker and life coach for young street tacos. ''It's not the shell on the outside, but what's on the inside that matters the most'...or so he says. "'' IOU IOU is a coin. "Everybody has an IOU. He's that one friend that keeps reminding you about how you should've probably bought into cryptocurrencies like 8 years ago. We know IOU, we know! " Uncommon Characters Buddy Buddy is a dog with tan fur, brown ears, and a black nose. ''"Although slightly retarded, Buddy is a really sweet fellow. The third family who adopted him proved to be quite loving and embraced him in his all-derpy glory, offering him the chance to finally experience the things he's been longing for all the while, such as tree barking and shadow chasing. He does have a bad habit of chewing electrical wires... which explains the messy', electrified fur."''' Bill Bill is a bullet with a tan body, a brown top, and stick arms. ''"We are still not sure if he was fired or not. He keeps refusing to show us his underside. That is probably because he knows he is supposed to find his target before he or she dies of old age." Toasty Toasty is a piece of toast with a piece of him missing, a pat of butter on top, and stick arms. "Climbing out of the toaster at the very last possible moment, Toasty managed to escape the clutches of his owner's breakfast death. His other friends weren't so fortunate, though. Even though he managed to escape, part of his conscience has been lost in the toasting process, rendering him unable to experience pain or depression anymore. He is stuck in an eternal limbo of happiness, even though he isn't able to process what is happening around him." Spice Spice is a jack o'lantern. "After his family was captured and killed by a coffee shop owner, George changed his name so he never forgets what his family became. His goal is to avenge his family and find that coffee shop owner, putting an end to all seasonal drink traditions in the process once and for all." Ronny Ronny is a character with a fake eyepatch and hook, a hat, a goatee, and a peg leg. "While he is not an actual pirate, Ronny has always been fascinated by the pirate culture and life style. He is only trying to blend in; that's why he wears the fake eye patch, even though he can see perfectly fine with both eyes, as well as the fake hook, which is basically just a glove. That being said, we are not sure about the peg leg..." Zombi Zombi is a zombie with yellow eyes, black hair, a suit, and various parts missing. "Before the accident, this guy here was your average Joe, always concerned by the daily needs and hating his job... to death. Who knew that being undead could actually feel pretty satisfactory? Despite his looks, Zombi is ‘living his life’ to the fullest. At least until his brain falls out." Count Count is a vampire with black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a suit and cape. "Vampires are usually tall and intimidating. Count was never bothered by his appearance, though. He is proud of his influence on 80's horror movies and still wears his cape every day. He is only slightly annoyed when friends mock him by mispronouncing his name on purpose." Stashy Stashy resembles a gray Joe character with detailed eyes, a small red heart on her head, and a large orange mustache. "Originally, Stashy was pink, and she had no mustache. After months and months of meditation and concentration, she managed to channel all her power into growing that amazing, fabulous mustache. However, the mustache sucked all the color pigment out of her skin in the process, leaving her monochrome. She doesn't really care, though. That mustache is freaking bejujular." Phil Phil is a green leaf. "Phil (short for Philodendron) thinks he is a Mint leaf because mint leafs are cool. He still doesn't know that he is actually a Philodendron even though everybody around him caught onto his short name. They all just play along so they don't make him feel bad." Glitch Glitch is the logo for the streaming service Twitch, which Move or Die can connect to. "Glitch is the logo of the popular gaming streaming platform Twitch. His entire life he was forced to just watch others play games while he had to just be a logo on the top of the page. "Enough!" he gestured, deciding to take part in a game himself just so he could experience what every streamer does daily." Tank Man Tank Man is a... tank man. "After fighting many wars alongside his incompetent comrades, TankMan forced himself to look for new grounds where he can do what he does best, eliminate enemies! Normally, he would be accompanied by his trusty tank, however he forgot where he parked it, leaving him pretty much naked and forcing him to get creative in the middle of the action. His favorite movie is the first half of Titanic." Poopster Poopster is a sad poop with a corn in it. "It's hard to make friends when people make funny faces around you. That's why Poopster barely knows any other feeling than disappointment and depression, he doesn't even know his origins. His only friend is Bob, the little piece of corn stuck in him, the only entity he can communicate with, even though it's a very one-sided communication." Chris Chris is an otter "Chris is quite an unusual name for an otter, or at least that's what he thinks. His friends don't really agree with him, knowing that he is always the center of attention wherever he goes. His evil smirk is probably one of the main reasons for that. He like to blow off steam by completely dominating his opponents in various 20 seconds long mini games." Willow Willow is a pillow with some feathers comming out of him. "His parents had a speech impairment and we still don't know why he has hands." Horny Horny is a rhino "Freshly escaped from the local zoo, Horny is eager to ram his horn into his opponents. Also, he winks a lot." Rare Characters NegaJoe NegaJoe resembles a black Joe character with red eyes and a red headband. "Initially he thought he was the center of attention. He thought he was the highlight of his game, but he couldn't explain why he was constantly defeated. After all, he was the final boss. One day, he stumbled upon the game's script and realized that regardless of what he does, he'll be defeated by the main character every single time. This filled him with rage and made him give up on story-based games, focusing his attention towards games where all the characters are equal." Viking Viking is a Viking with red hair and a red beard, a helmet, and what appears to be a jacket. "Being one of the last of his kind, and a bit rebellious, he didn't seem to have gotten the memo that Vikings didn't actually have horns on their helmets. He still claims it's a subjective stylistic choice... Others just wish he gets to Valhalla faster." Furball Furball is a gray cat. "More or less a ball of fur. She thinks she is superior compared to the other ones because she has 4 legs. Even though she has better nighttime vision than the others, she doesn't always land on her feet. Especially not when she lands on death tiles." Panda Panda is a panda. "Imagine somebody that doesn't do anything productive all day long. Somebody that either sleeps or eats. Somebody that tries to climb trees but most of the time fails, and is useless overall. That is exactly Panda. She is so purposeless that she has the definition of her entire species as her name." Bloon Bloon is a red balloon with a black face drawn on him. "Bloon was inflated by an obscure wizard practicing magic tricks whose breath granted him consciousness. He is able to move around by directing a very subtle deflating stream of air in any direction. However, doing so causes him to lose the very source of his life, so he tends to just float in place most of the time, knowing that he will one day die because he tried to venture too far." Qtpie Qtpie is a waffle with stick arms and syrup on him. "Even though he is not really a pie, he likes to call himself Qtpie because he is slightly narcissistic. His owner thought it would be funny to make a waffle with eyes drawn on it and tiny arms and legs... He doesn't find it funny." Legendary Characters Pootpoot Pootpoot is a pink character who never faces forward and wears a bow. "Having gone through hard times in high-school, several unfortunate events, a failed audition for a movie career and lack of parental love in general, Pootpoot swore to 'never face anyone ever again' ...literally. Legend says that one eye is looking behind while the other one looks forwards. Nobody can remember what Pootpoot's face looks like, and we still have no explanation about the whole lack of clothes situation. Others would have become fully fledged psychopaths after such trauma, but we're glad Pootpoot is doing... 'fine'." Peely Peely is a halfway-unpeeled banana. "Often criticized for his bad practices of exhibitionism, Peely is definitely not a shy banana. Even though he tends to take things too far every now and then, he has a strict policy of only peeling halfway during matches for the sake of decency. He still thinks it's funny to take his clothes off and leave them on the ground in the hopes that someone will slip on them." Derpy Chicken "Derpy Chicken is a cross-eyed chicken." Maw "Maw used to have a mouth and beautiful eyes, but then he took a rocket to the face in Rocket Run. Now he can only express his emotions through weird and gross organic squishy sounds." "He doesn't know, he doesn't care." Trivia :-) * In a preview image shown when you select Move or Die in your Steam games library, Lores is called Ninja, Amnam is called Nom, and Mecha is called RoboJoe.